Mensch oder Elb Was bin ich wirklich?
by Amoklauf
Summary: Überarbeitete Fassung von Mensch oder Elb! Das lange warten hat ein Ende, es geht weiter! Gesamter erster Teil online! Sry summaries sind net mein Ding!
1. Prolog

**_Und hier ist endlich mein überarbeitete Fassung von Mensch oder Elb, mit der ich lange auf mich warten lies! Und ja, natürlich hab ich weiter geschrieben, nur hatte ich keine Zeit (oder zugegeben keine Lust) es online zu stellen!_**

**_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit der hoffentlich endgültigen Fassung!

* * *

_**

**Prolog**

„Carry?"

„Schnauze! Siehst du nicht, dass ich arbeite!"

„Aber Carry..."

„Verdammt, wie soll ich bitte ein Album machen und dann auch noch Filmmusik aufnehmen, wenn man mich nicht arbeiten lässt?"

„Aber Mr. Jackson ist hier!"

Erstaunt sah ich auf. „Mr. Jackson? Wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?"

„Aber..."

Ich lief schnell hinaus, wo auch schon Peter Jackson mich wartete.

Er hatte mich gebeten, für seinen Film-Epos ‚Der Herr der Ringe', die Filmmusik aufzunehmen. Ich war unendlich stolz auf mich, da er mich Enya vorgezogen hatte. Außerdem war der Herr der Ringe schon immer mein Lieblingsbuch und ich hatte auch sämtliche andere Werke, über und von Tolkien und ‚Herr der Ringe' gelesen.

Dieser Auftrag würde meinen Durchbruch als Sängerin sichern und vielleicht war ja auch der Oskar für die beste Filmmusik mit drin!

„Mr. Jackson! Es freut mich, dass Sie hier sind, aber darf ich die berechtigte Frage stellen, warum Sie hier sind?"

„Ganz einfach Carry, ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen!"

Das klang sehr ernst. Verwundert bat ich ihn Platz zu nehmen. Und dann gestand er mir:

„Es tut mir leid, Ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass ich mich doch umentschieden habe. Ich habe doch Enya beauftragt den Titelsong aufzunehmen."

Diese Nachricht traf mich wie der Schlag. Wie konnte er eine Frau, die meiner Meinung nach gar nicht singen kann, mir vorziehen!

„Oh, das macht doch nichts."

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Am liebsten hätte ich Enya in der Luft zerrissen und sie zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet.

„Die Bessere hat gewonnen." antwortete ich mit einem tapferen Lächeln.

Nachdem Mr. Jackson gegangen war, war es mir wirklich zu blöd, noch zu arbeiten.

Wütend ging ich in die nächste Kneipe und startete ein Wettbesäufnis mit zwei Typen, die das offensichtlich täglich machten.

Die gute Nachricht: Ich hatte wenigstens das Wettsaufen gewonnen.

Betrunken torkelte ich zu meinem Auto. Ich wollte mir noch eine Kippen anstecken, also holte ich die zerdrückte Packung aus meiner Hosentasche. Zu allem Übel war diese auch noch leer. Es konnte ja nur noch besser werden! Wütend zerknüllte ich die leere Packung und warf sie weg.

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte ich zu laufen, aber mir war dann alles egal. Also stieg ich in mein Auto und startete den Motor.

Es ging soweit auch alles gut und das übermäßige Kurven fahren war auch nicht so schlimm, da es mitten in der Nacht war und außer mir keiner auf der Straße fuhr. Auch dass ich ab und zu auf den Bordstein fuhr und manchmal dem einen oder anderen Laternenpfahl, Mülleimer oder Briefkasten ausweichen musste, war weniger von Belang. Da meine Fahrweise so wunderbar sicher war, dachte ich, warum fährst du nicht noch ein bisschen schneller. Dann kommst du auch schneller ins Bett.

Wenig später musste ich auf schmerzliche Weise herausfinden, dass die Idee doch nicht so gut war, wie sie erst schien. Denn plötzlich war es nicht mehr so einfach all den Mülleimern, Briefkästen und Laternenpfählen auszuweichen. Dennoch klappte es irgendwie. Aber ich hatte übersehen, dass es in Los Angeles auch Häuser und Ecken gab. Prompt vergaß ich an der Kurve abzubiegen und knallte mit hundertfünfzig Sachen gegen diese kitschige Gartenmauer von einer komischen Villa, die es hier wie Sand am Meer gab.

So ein Pech, das Auto war hin und ich war irgendwie auch noch tot. War ein scheiß Tag!

So, und damit alle wissen, wer hier überhaut gestorben ist, ein kleiner Steckbrief von mir:

Name:Carry Brown (Künstlername: Carry)

Alter:19

Geburtstag:3. November

Wohnort:Los Angeles

Geburtsort:so'n Kaff in Kanada

Eltern:Keine Ahnung! Bin in einer Pflegefamilie aufgewachsen.

Geschwister:negativ

Verwandte:nö

Haare:dunkel und lang

Augenfarbe:blau-grün

Figur:schlank und sexy g

Beruf:Sängerin

Erfolg:reicht zum überleben

Liebster Spruch:„Krieg ich ne Kippe?"

Lieblingsbuch:hehe, blöde Frage! Der Herr der Ringe!

Geheimster Wunsch: Madonna eine reinhau'n! Und inzwischen auch Enya verprügeln!

Größter Wunsch:reich und berühmt werden

Musik:Hauptsache gut!

Jetzt wisst ihr Bescheid!

PS: Die Anmerkungen über andere Sängerinnen im Prolog (wozu auch der Steckbrief gehört) spiegeln nicht die persönliche Meinung der Autorin wieder.

* * *

Und wie immer bin ich bei Reviews nicht böse... 


	2. Kap 1 Teil 1

Teil 1 

**1**

Der Geruch von Gras stieg mir in die Nase.

Ich war erstaunt. Warum sollte es in meinem Wagen nach Gras riechen. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass es der Joint von letzter Woche gewesen sein muss, obwohl diese Art von Gras eher nach Minze roch.

Langsam rappelte ich mich auf. Moment mal! Wie soll ich mich aufrappeln? War ich nicht bis vor kurzem in meinem Auto?

Verwundert sah ich mich um. Wo war mein Auto (mein geliebtes, schwarzes Cabrio)? Wo war die Mauer? Und wo war L.A.? Bin ich etwa tot?

Mein Kopf schmerzte und ich stand mühsam auf. Etwas unbeholfen torkelte ich umher. Nachdem ich wieder einigermaßen sicher auf den Füßen stand, erkannte ich, dass ich auf einer großen Lichtung stand.

Mein erster klarer Gedanke war einer Zigarette gewidmet; ich musste dringend etwas rauchen. Da Zigaretten nicht auf Bäumen wuchsen, machte ich mich auf die Suchen nach Zivilisation. Die Suche gestaltete sich als schwerer als ich zuerst gedacht hatte. Was einzig daran lag, dass der Wald auch größer war als ich gedacht hatte.

Viele Stunden später irrte ich immer noch im Wald herum, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Zigaretten.

Plötzlich hörte ich Stimmen. Ich war unendlich froh, wieder etwas anderes zu hören, außer lieblichem Vogelgezwitscher und dem friedlichen Rauschen der Blätter. Inständig hoffte ich, dass diese Menschen Zigaretten hatten.

Schnell ging ich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen.

Als ich näher kam, ging ich aus einem Instinkt heraus langsamer und versteckte mich hinter einem Baum. Vorsichtig linste ich hinter dem Baum hervor und beobachtete die drei Personen.

Ich hatte mich getäuscht! Es waren keine Menschen und dazu wahrscheinlich noch Nichtraucher. Was ich dort, nur wenige Bäume weiter, beobachten konnte, waren Elben.

Unsicher schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich schloss die Augen und war mir sicher, dass, wenn ich sie wieder öffnete, dort ganz normale Menschen standen, die etwas zum Rauchen hatten.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete hatte sich die Situation wirklich grundlegend geändert. Denn nun waren 3 gespannte Bogen und 3 äußerst finstere Augenpaare direkt auf meinen Kopf gerichtet.

„Äh, hi!"

Kritisch beäugten mich die 3 Elben. Und schließlich fragte mich Elb Nr.1:

„Wer seid Ihr? Wie seid Ihr unbemerkt in diesen Wald gekommen?"

Er sprach in einer Sprache, die ich nicht kannte, aber trotzdem verstand.

„Gute Frage! Aber ich habe leider nur eine Antwort, die euch nicht überzeugen wird. Allerdings würde mir meine Erklärung leichter fallen, wenn keine Pfeile auf mich gerichtet sind." antwortete ich rasch, in der gleichen fremden Sprache, die ich erstaunlich schnell erlernt hatte.

Elb Nr.1 machte eine Handbewegung und die anderen Elben ließen die Bögen sinken.

„Also?", fragte er fordernd.

„Ist eine ganz kurze Geschichte. Also, ich bin mit meinem Auto gegen eine Mauer gefahren, war bewusstlos und bin hier auf so einer Lichtung wieder aufgewacht."

Ratlos blickten mich die Elben an und schließlich fragte Elb Nr.2:

„Was ist ein ‚Auto'?"

In diesem Moment fiel mir ein, dass es in Mittelerde gar keine Autos gab, wenn ich wirklich in Mittelerde gelandet war. Aber bevor ich wieder etwas sagen konnte, rief Elb Nr.3 aufgeregt:

„Das muss irgend ein Hexenwerk sein! Sie hat bestimmt magische Kräfte!"

Sofort richteten alle 3 wieder ihre Bogen auf mich. Ich war mir sicher, dass es jetzt endgültig aus wäre.

Stotternd versuchte ich mich aus der Situation herauszureden:

„Ihr müsst mich falsch verstanden haben, ich nenne meinen Wagen Auto, es ist so eine Art Spitzname. Mein Wagen ist zum schieben und als es bergab ging, habe ich die Kontrolle verloren und gegen eine Mauer gekracht."

Misstrauisch sahen mich die Elben an. Dann ließen sie die Bögen wieder sinken. Offenbar hatten sie meine Geschichte geschluckt, denn Elb Nr.1 sagte zu den andern beiden:

„Offenbar können wir ihr vertrauen. Es kommt ja öfters vor, dass Leute ihr Gedächtnis verlieren. Außerdem ist sie ein Elb!"

Ich war wie vom Blitz getroffen, wieso nannten mich diese Männer einen Elb? Ich war doch ein Mensch!

Plötzlich hörten wir Hufgetrappel. Ein junger Elb ritt direkt auf uns zu und sprang kurz bevor er uns erreicht hatte ab. Während die 3 Elben ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem jungen Elben widmeten, befühlte ich unbemerkt meine Ohren.

Sie waren länger. Sie waren wie die eines Elben! Wie konnte das sein?

Als der junge Elb vor uns stand, verbeugten sich die Elben. Doch den jungen Elb interessierte dies wenig. Neugierig schaute er mich an und fragte dann gerade heraus:

„Wer seid Ihr?"

Doch bevor ich antworten konnte, sprach Elb Nr.1 wieder:

„Prinz Legolas, diese junge Frau haben wir hier gefunden. Sie redet etwas von ihrem Wagen und einem Unfall. Offensichtlich ist sie verwirrt. Wir glauben sie hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren!"

Als der Name Legolas fiel, war ich mir beinahe sicher, dass ich in Mittelerde gelandet war, aber wie konnte das sein! Träumte ich vielleicht nur? Ich zwickte mir in den Arm um sicher zu gehen. Doch das Bild um mich herum veränderte sich nicht. Es musste also wahr sein.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Legolas, zu mir gewand. „Habt Ihr wirklich Euer Gedächtnis verloren?"

Bevor ich wusste was ich tat sagte ich.

„Ja, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern!"

Ich war mir sicher, dass er dies nicht glauben würde, aber zu meinem Erstaunen glaubte er mir doch.

„Na schön, dann komm mal mit! Wir sollten dich ordentlich einkleiden. Mit dieser seltsamen Kleidung könnt Ihr nicht herumlaufen!"

Mit diesen Worten setzte er mich hinter sich auf sein Pferd und wir ritten in den Palast Düsterwalds.


	3. Kap 2 Teil 1

**2**

Misstrauisch betrachtete ich meine neuen Ohren. Immer wieder befühlte ich sie, um sicher zu gehen, dass es nicht am Spiegel lag.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Legolas kam herein. Schnell ließ ich meine Ohren in Ruhe und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf.

Legolas betrachte mich von oben bis unten und stellte dann zufrieden fest:

„Das Kleid steht Euch!"

Ich lächelte freundlich, denn dies war mir durchaus bewusst.

„Danke, es freut mich, dass es Euch gefällt. Und vielen Dank dafür, dass ihr Euch um mich gekümmert habt." antwortete ich höflich.

Ich hatte ja immerhin genug Ahnung von Mittelerde-Verhaltensregeln!

„Ich habe mit meinem Vater gesprochen," fuhr Legolas fort. „Er sagte, Ihr könnt eine Weile hier bleiben und versuchen Euer Gedächtnis zurückzuerlangen. Solltet Ihr euer Gedächtnis nicht wiederfinden, werde ich Euch nach Bruchtal bringen und dort wird sich Elrond Eurer annehmen."

Das war die beste Nachricht des Tages. Trotz meiner Lage freute ich mich auf die Zeit in Düsterwald. Natürlich hoffte ich trotzdem wieder nach Hause zu kommen.

„Ihr seid zu freundlich. Ich danke Euch sehr. Ich hoffe ich kann mich irgendwann erkenntlich zeigen." bedankte ich mich, in aller Form.

Legolas wandte sich um, um zu gehen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und sagte:

„Du kannst mich übrigens duzen. Und ich werde dir gern dabei helfen, dein Gedächtnis wieder zu finden. Allerdings hoffe ich, es geht nicht zu schnell und du bleibst mir noch etwas erhalten. Du solltest nun schlafen. Es war sicher ein anstrengender Tag."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte das so anzüglich gesagt. War er etwa gar nicht so brav, wie er tat?

Dankend lächelte ich ihn an und Legolas schloss die Tür hinter sich. Jetzt wo er es erwähnt hatte, bemerkte ich tatsächlich eine leichte Erschöpfung. Immerhin war ich den halben Tag im Wald herumgeirrt. Gähnend öffnete ich den Schrank, der - extra für mich - prall gefüllt mit Kleidern war. Ich suchte mir ein bequemes Nachthemd heraus, zog es an und ließ mich dann in mein Bett fallen. Ich schlief sofort ein.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, fiel ich vor Schreck beinahe aus dem Bett. Legolas lag grinsend auf meinem Bett und sah mir direkt ins Gesicht.

In meinem Schockzustand schrie ich Legolas an:

„Ich glaub dir hakt's! Was machst du in meinem Bett?"

Legolas sah mich erstaunt an:

„Wow, schrei nicht so! Ich wollte dich nur wecken! Außerdem ist mir eingefallen, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wie du heißt!"

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Damit hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Es viel ihm aber auch reichlich früh ein.

„Ich heiße –"

Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass ich ihm nicht sagen konnte, dass ich Carry heiße. Also sagte ich:

„Ich hab vergessen wie ich heiße!"

Legolas lächelte mich verständnisvoll an und sagte:

„Gut, dann heißt du ab sofort Linwê! Das passt zu dir!"

„Linwê? Na wenn du meinst!" Ich machte eine Pause und fügte dann etwas genervt hinzu:

„Darf ich jetzt weiter pennen?"

Ungläubig sah mich Legolas an.

„Ist das dein ernst? Die Sonne lacht und steht schon hoch oben am Himmel. Willst du etwa den ganzen Tag verschlafen?"

„Sicher, warum nicht?", antwortete ich laut gähnend.

Kopfschüttelnd stieg Legolas aus meinem Bett und ging zum Kleiderschrank, zog das nächstbeste Kleid heraus und schmiss es auf das Bett.

„Zieh dich an! Mein Vater will dich kennen lernen."

Dann ging er hinaus.

Ich hob missbilligend die Augenbraue. Wie konnte er in diesem Ton mit mir reden. Ich war doch nicht einer seiner Lakaien. Aber daran musste ich mich wohl gewöhnen, immerhin war ich nur ein normaler „Elb".

Trotz dieser Gedanken zog ich mich an und verließ mein Zimmer. Im Gang wartete Legolas auf mich. Grinsend sagte er:

„Die Nummer zieht immer."

„Welche Nummer?"

„Na die ‚mein Vater will dich kennen lernen' – Nummer. Aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, er ist heute Morgen nach Lothlorien abgereist und wird erst in ein paar Wochen wiederkommen."

„Na super!"

Verärgert ging ich an ihm vorbei. Lachend folgte er mir und sagte plötzlich:

„Aber das Gute ist, wir haben jetzt den ganzen Palast für uns und alle müssen auf mich hören."

„Angeber! Was bringt uns das? Ich wird mich zu Tode langweilen!"

Ich stockte, war ich mir sicher, dass ich nicht schon tot war? Dieser Gedanke verwirrte mich. Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber wie sollte ich sonst hierher gelangen. War dies vielleicht meine Version des Himmels? Immerhin war es schon seit ich „Der Herr der Ringe" zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte, mein größter Traum gewesen einmal in Mittelerde zu leben. Hatte sich mein Traum etwa mit meinem Tod erfüllt?

„Wir werden uns schon nicht langweilen. Wir können ja immer noch meinen Bruder ärgern. Und Partys schmeißen und –„

In diesem Moment unterbrach ich ihn:

„Du hast einen Bruder? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht."

Diese Tatsache war mir tatsächlich nicht bekannt gewesen.

„Ja sicher habe ich einen Bruder! Aber er lässt sich nicht oft blicken. Drum weiß auch kaum jemand von ihm. Er ist irgendwie komisch."

Ich zog es vor nicht darauf zu antworten, denn komischer wie Legolas mir vorkam, ging es fast gar nicht.


	4. kap 3 Teil 1

**3**

Es mag ja seltsam klingen, vor allem weil ich Legolas immer unheimlich toll fand, aber in Wirklichkeit war Legolas ganz anders, wie man ihn sich vorstellt. Um es kurz zu sagen, ein verwöhnter, eingebildeter Schnösel. Und je mehr Zeit ich mit ihm verbrachte, desto mehr ging er mir auf die Nerven. Seine Attraktivität und seine geheimnisvolle Aura waren auch schnell verblasst. Gut, Legolas sieht gut aus, aber er ist unglaublich oberflächlich. Moment, das war ja jetzt richtig tiefsinnig von mir!

Nach einer Woche hatte ich wirklich die Schnauze voll von ihm. Aber glücklicherweise hatte er ja jetzt das Kommando und somit auch königliche Pflichten und ich endlich meine Ruhe.

Ich hatte mir vorgenommen ein bisschen den Wald zu erkunden und die Stelle zu untersuchen, wo ich aufgewacht war.

Ich war immer noch in stiller Hoffnung, das dort ein paar Zigaretten rumlägen.

Reiten konnte ich ja inzwischen und das Elbenpferd würde sich bestimmt nicht verlaufen, also machte ich mir keine allzu großen Sorgen.

Ich war schon den halben Tag in der Gegend herum geritten, ohne die Lichtung wieder zu finden. Am Mittag machte ich an einer anderen großen Lichtung eine Pause. Ich hatte mir etwas Proviant eingepackt und da es ein sonniger Tag war, blieb ich am Rand der Lichtung, um mich im Schatten auszuruhen. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht allein war. Am anderen Ende der Lichtung sah ich ein Pferd und sein Reiter saß im Schatten daneben. Er schien mich nicht gesehen zu haben und das aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er schlief.

Neugierig wie ich war, führte ich mein Pferd etwas in den Wald zurück und band es dort fest. Dann schlich ich mich im Schutz der Bäume zu dem schlafenden Elben. Er sah sehr jung aus, wenn er ein Mensch wäre würde man denken, er wäre höchstens 22. Er hatte dunkle lange Haare und ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht.

Doch ich war zu unvorsichtig. Ich hatte vergessen, dass die Sinne der Elben, auch wenn sie schliefen, geschärft waren und sie mit offenen Augen schliefen. In meiner Neugier war mir das entfallen. Ich ging immer näher heran, um ihn genauer betrachten zu können. Er sah wirklich außergewöhnlich gut aus.

Als ich mich neben ihm niederkniete, schoss plötzlich seine Hand hoch und er hielt mir ein Messer an den Hals. Felsenfest sah er mir mit seinen grünen Augen ins Gesicht. Als er sah, wie mir der Schreck und die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, ließ er das Messer sinken und steckte es weg.

Stotternd versuchte ich mich zu entschuldigen:

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, oder stören. Ich habe dich nur von dort drüben gesehen und wollte wissen, wer du bist."

Seufzend stand er auf und sagte:

„Ich weiß. Ich habe dich auch gesehen. Ich habe dich schon bemerkt, als du angeritten kamst. Aber das nächste Mal, sei vorsichtiger. Wenn ich nun ein Feind gewesen wäre, wärst du jetzt tot."

Wieder schluckte ich. Wieso musste immer dieses Wort fallen!

„Ja, ich weiß. Tut mir leid."

„Schon ok. Wie heißt du denn?", fragte er.

„Man nennt mich Linwê. Und wie heißt du?"

„Ach, das Mädchen ohne Gedächtnis. Dafür, dass du dich an nichts erinnern kannst, bist du ganz schön selbstbewusst." meinte der junge Elb grinsend.

„Wie meinst du das? Hast du was gegen selbstbewusste Frauen?", fragte ich ihn empört.

Lachend antwortete er:

„Nein, keineswegs! Ich meinte das nur, weil die meisten, die ihr Gedächtnis verlieren verunsichert und schüchtern sind."

„Ich bin eben nicht wie die meisten!"

„Offensichtlich. Pass auf dich auf!" Mit diesen Worten stieg er auf sein Pferd und ritt los.

„Halt, du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, wie du heißt!", schrie ich ihm hinterher.

Er hielt kurz an, drehte sich um und rief mir zu:

„Ich heiße Ellesar!"

Ellesar war ein schöner Name, er ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Aber auch der Elb, dessen Name es war, ließen mich auch während dem Abendessen mit Legolas nicht mehr los. Nachdenklich stocherte ich in meinem Essen herum.

Plötzlich fragte mich Legolas:

„Was ist mit dir? Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so still."

„Hm? Ach nichts!", tat ich seine Frage ab und versuchte mich wieder auf das Essen zu konzentrieren.

Nach der Mahlzeit stand Legolas auf um sich wieder seinen königlichen Pflichten zu widmen.

Beim Herausgehen fragte er einen Bediensteten:

„Wo ist Ellesar eigentlich? Er könnte doch auch mal etwas tun. Ich kümmere mich hier Tag täglich um unser Reich und er träumt irgendwo im Wald vor sich hin."

Erstaunt hörte ich auf.

„Wer ist Ellesar?", fragte ich Legolas, als er sich zum Gehen wandte.

„Ellesar ist mein Bruder."

Ellesar war sein Bruder! Mir war gar keine Ähnlichkeit aufgefallen. Warum hatte er das denn nicht gesagt. Vielleicht war er ja sogar nett. Wenn Legolas ihn für komisch hielt, könnte er ganz in Ordnung sein.


	5. kap 4 Teil 1

**4**

Am nächsten Tag stand ich früh auf und machte mich auf den Weg. Ich hatte die Lichtung schließlich immer noch nicht gefunden. Dann fielen mir die Wachen ein, die mich gefunden hatten. Ich fragte sie, wo sie mich getroffen hatten. Sie führten mich hin und ließen mich dann allein. Schnell ritt ich in die Richtung aus der ich damals gekommen war. Nach einer Stunde stieß ich endlich auf die Lichtung. Zu meiner Verwunderung traf ich dort Ellesar. Als er mich kommen sah, rief er mir entgegen:

„Ist man vor dir nirgends sicher?"

Ich ritt langsam auf ihn zu und sagte:

„Dasselbe könnte ich Euch fragen."

Ellesar sprang von dem Stein, auf dem er gesessen hatte und bemerkte:

„So förmlich plötzlich. Das war gestern doch noch ganz anders."

„Gestern habe ich auch nicht gewusst, dass Legolas' Bruder Ellesar heißt."

„Ach, daher, aber was suchst du hier?"

„Hinweise! Hier bin ich aufgewacht, nachdem ich mein Gedächtnis verloren hatte."

„Ach so. Na dann viel Spaß."

„Wollt Ihr mir helfen?"

Abschätzend sah Ellesar mich an und sagte schließlich:

„Nur wenn du mich wieder duzt. Ich hasse dieses Prinzengelaber."

„Einverstanden."

Ich ging zur Mitte der Lichtung und erklärte Ellesar, dass ich an dieser Stelle erwacht war. Von diesem Punkt aus suchten wir den Rest des Tages die ganze Lichtung ab.

Ergebnislos und erschöpft ließen wir uns bei Sonnenuntergang im Gras nieder.

Zu meiner Enttäuschung hatten wir nicht eine Zigarette gefunden.

Nachdenklich zupfte ich am Gras herum, als mir Rauch in die Nase stieg. Erstaunt drehte ich mich zu Ellesar um. Und Ellesar hatte tatsächlich eine selbst gedrehte Zigarette zwischen den Lippen.

Fragend sah er mich an:

„Stimmt was nicht?"

„Und ich dachte immer, Elben rauchen nicht! Egal, hast du noch so eine?"

Verwundert fragte Ellesar:

„Du bist doch selber ein Elb. Warum rauchst du denn?"

Trotzdem streckte er mir eine Zigarette entgegen.

Das war mir doch glatt entfallen, aber ich war sowieso immer der Meinung gewesen, dass ich Mittelerde nur Pfeife geraucht wird. Ich ging nicht auf die Frage ein, sondern ließ mir von Ellesar Feuer geben.

Er wurde mir wirklich immer sympathischer. Ellesar schien nicht so abgehoben wie Legolas.

„Aber sag keinem, dass ich rauche, klar!", sagte Ellesar.

„Sicher, du darfst mich ja auch nicht verraten! Aber warum soll es niemand wissen?", fragte ich ihn erstaunt.

„Es schickt sich nicht für einen Elben zu rauchen. Das solltest du doch wissen.

Außerdem braucht mein Vater nicht noch etwas, das er mir vorwerfen kann."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Er will, dass ich so bin wie Legolas. Immer perfekt. Aber ich bin nun mal nicht wie Legolas."

„Bist du wirklich nicht. Und wenn ich das sagen darf, zum Glück nicht. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber Legolas ist bescheuert."

„Ich nehm dir das sicher nicht übel. Endlich ist mal jemand meiner Meinung! Und das mal eine Frau sagt, dass Legolas bescheuert ist, hätte ich nicht erwartet."

„Wieso?"

„Na weil Legolas ein totaler Schwerenöter ist. Er hat schon unheimlich viele Frauen flachgelegt." Ellesar machte eine Pause und fragte mich dann:

„Hat er dich auch schon..."

„Was? Du spinnst wohl!" Entrüstet sprang ich auf. „Hältst du mich etwa für blöd? Ich lass mich doch nicht auf jeden ein." Etwas ruhiger sagte ich dann:

„Nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hätte..."

„Ist ja gut! War nur eine Frage. Aber es wundert mich nicht, dass er es versucht hat. Bei einer so attraktiven Elbin wie dir..."

Ich lächelte ihn an und sagte:

„Ich werde jetzt zurück reiten. Es ist bald dunkel. Ich möchte nicht, dass sich jemand Sorgen macht."

Ellesar stand auf und ging ebenfalls zu seinem Pferd. Dann sagte er:

„Ich werde dich begleiten, sonst würde ich mir Sorgen machen."

Ich war erstaunt, war er Legolas vielleicht doch nicht so unähnlich? Ich hatte langsam das Gefühl, dass auch er mich nur anmachen wollte.

Schnell ritten wir wieder zum Palast zurück und an den Ställen ließ Ellesar mich allein. Kaum hatte ich den Palast betreten, kam mir Legolas entgegen und bedrängte mich mit Fragen, wo ich den ganzen Tag gewesen wäre. Ich ließ ihn mit der Antwort ‚Auf der Suche nach meiner Erinnerung' stehen.


	6. Kap 5 Teil 1

**5**

Die kommenden Tage sah ich Ellesar nicht wieder. Ich unternahm zwar viele Ausflüge in den Wald, aber ich traf ihn nirgends an.

Ich dachte viel über ihn nach. Ich mochte ihn. Zeitweise dachte ich sogar, ich würde mich nach ihm sehnen, aber ich glaubte eher, dass ich einfach mal wieder eine rauchen wollte.

Nach jenem Abend, an dem ich spät wiedergekommen war, beschäftige sich Legolas, zu meinem Leid, wieder mehr mit mir.

Eines Abends bestand er darauf, mich zu meinem Zimmer zu bringen. Ich dachte mir nichts weiter dabei, aber als ich ihm eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte und mich zur Tür gewandt hatte, griff Legolas nach meinem Arm. Ich war erschrocken und wehrte mich nicht. Legolas drückte mich an die Wand und stellte sich vor mich, damit ich nicht weggehen konnte.

Ich war starr vor Schreck.

Legolas strich mit seinem Handrücken über meine Wange und säuselte:

„Wieso weichst du mir aus? Ist es nicht offensichtlich, dass ich dich mag! Lass es doch endlich zu, nicht so schüchtern!"

Ich wusste, was er beabsichtigte. Aber ich wollte es nicht. Verzweifelt versuchte ich ihn abzulenken:

„Äh, was meinst du? Ich für meinen Teil wollte gerade in mein Bett!"

Legolas ließ sich nicht beirren:

„Aber das wollte ich doch auch, in dein Bett!"

„Also, weißt du, du solltest in dein Bett gehen und ich in meins!"

„Ich liebe es, wenn du Witze machst!"

Mit diesen Worten kam Legolas immer näher an mich heran. Dann küsste er mich.

Ich konnte mich nicht wehren, er war stark und drückte mich gegen die Wand. Er konnte gut küssen, und doch war es mir unangenehm, wie er seine Lippen auf meine drückte. Dennoch genoss ich die Zärtlichkeit kurzen Augenblick, aber rasch viel mir ein, was ich – oder viel mehr er - tat.

Ich nahm all mein Kraft zusammen, stieß Legolas weg und brüllte ihn an:

„Was soll das! Was glaubst du wer du bist?"

„Huhu," entgegnete Legolas. „immerhin habe ich dich hier aufgenommen. Ein kleiner Dank wäre da schon angebracht! Also zier dich nicht so!"

„Das reicht Legolas!", sagte eine Stimme.

„Was willst du Ellesar? Verzieh dich, das hier ist meine Sache." erwiderte Legolas schroff.

Aus dem Schatten trat Ellesar und kam auf uns zu.

Dann wiederholte er:

„Es reicht. Lass sie in Ruhe!"

„Seit wann interessiert es dich, welche Frauen ich flachlege! Verschwinde einfach!", forderte Legolas Ellesar auf.

Ellesar sagte an mich gewand:

„Geh schon, Linwê! Ich regle das hier."

„Kommt nicht in die Tüte! Immerhin geht's hier um mich!", antwortete ich aufgebracht. Und an Legolas gewandt bemerkte ich: „Und von dir lass ich mich bestimmt nicht flachlegen!"

„Ich versteh schon, Kleine. Du willst dich lieber von meinem Bruder nageln lassen. Da hat er wohl auch mal Glück gehabt. Ich geh dann mal. Viel Spaß euch beiden. Und Linwê, falls du dir es anders überlegst, du weißt ja, wo du mich findest."

Legolas drehte sich um und schlenderte davon.

Wütend fauchte ich ihm hinterher:

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Will ich aber auch nicht wissen!"

Ich war davon überzeugt, dass Legolas mich gehört hatte, da Elben bekanntermaßen erstaunlich gute Ohren hatten, aber es kümmerte mich nicht.

Ellesar sah mich an und erkundigte sich, ob bei mir alles in Ordnung sei.

„Jaja, alles bestens. Danke, für deine Hilfe." erwiderte ich leise.

„Kein Problem, Gute Nacht!"

Ellesar war schon fast am Ende der Flurs, als mir einfiel, dass er etwas zum rauchen besaß und ich schon lange Keine mehr geraucht hatte. Hastig lief ich ihm nach. Er war schon abgebogen und als ich kurz vor der Ecke war. hörte ich Legolas' Stimme. Ich bremste und schlich dann achtsam weiter. Vorsichtig schaute ich um die Ecke. Als ich aufsah, erkannte ich, dass Legolas Ellesar direkt gegenüber stand. Er sah sehr wütend aus.

„Was willst du noch, Legolas?", fragte Ellesar.

„Was ich noch will! Du hast mir die Braut ausgespannt! Weißt du, was für eine Arbeit es ist, ein so unschuldiges Mädchen zu verführen!", machte Legolas ihm klar.

Ich stutze, hatte er gerade gesagt, dass ich unschuldig wäre! Ich war beinahe entrüstet.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du willst? Sie ist nun mal nicht so eine Schlampe, wie du sie gerne hast! Sie ist was besonderes und sollte nicht von dir besudelt werden!"

In diesem Moment spürte ich einen Stich in meinem Herz. Er hielt mich also für etwas besonderes; ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich ihm so viel bedeutete.

„Uh, du bist wohl ernsthaft verknallt! Wie süß! Aber früher oder später wird sie doch mit mir in der Kiste landen. Du wirst schon sehen. Nun denn, Ellesar! Gute Nacht!", lachend ging Legolas davon.

„Wie lang stehst du schon dort?"

„Seit wann hast du mich bemerkt?"

„Beantworte zuerst meine Frage!"

„Lange genug um zu wissen, dass du mich für etwas besonderes hältst."

„Hm, kommst du mit eine rauchen?"

Ich grinste unbemerkt und antwortete:

„Gern!"

Zögernd folgte ich Ellesar zu den Ställen. Er holte sein Pferd heraus und wir ritten zu der Lichtung, an der wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten. Auf dem Weg dorthin, zog der Himmel zu und es begann zu donnern.

Wir setzten uns an den Waldrand und rauchten schweigend unsere Zigaretten.

Wir saßen schon eine Weile schweigen da, als es schlagartig anfing zu blitzen.

Ellesar sah besorgt in den Himmel.

„Was ist? Stimmt etwas nicht?", erkundigte ich mich.

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Aber wir sollten uns auf den Rückweg machen. Es fängt bald an zu regnen." erwiderte Ellesar und stand auf.

Gerade als wir aufgestiegen waren platschte mir der erste Regentropfen auf die Nase. Völlig durchnässt kamen wir am Palast an. Schnell rannten wir hinein. Ellesar sah wortwörtlich wie ein begossener Pudel aus. Ich fing an, schallend zu lachen.

Ellesar hingegen fand es wohl doch nicht so lustig und knurrte:

„Als ob du besser aussehnen würdest!"

„Ist ja schon gut! Es ist eben eine witzige Situation! Na los, wir sollten uns abtrocknen." prustete ich.

Ellesar begleitete mich noch zu meinem Zimmer und ging.

Am nächsten Tag hatte ich einen ordentlichen Schnupfen. Mit triefender Nase wandelte ich durch die Gegend. Ich hatte gerade beschlossen mich auf die Suche nach Ellesar zu machen, besser gesagt nach seinen Zigaretten, als ich ihm auf dem Flur begegnete.

„Dich hab' ich gesucht!", schnell blickte ich mich um und fuhr flüsternd fort: „Könnten wir nicht irgendwo rauchen gehen?"

„Ich glaube, du solltest eher in dein Bett gehen, anstatt Waldspaziergänge zu veranstalten.", entgegnete Ellesar.

„Wieso? Mir geht's ... ha- ha- hatschi ... blendend!"

Ellesar lachte auf und meinte:

„Ja, sicher! Na los, geh ins Bett, ich komm dich auch nachher mit einem Tee besuchen!"

In stiller Hoffnung, dass es ein 1-Löffelchen-Tee-und-der-Rest-Jack-Daniels- Tee war, tat ich, wie mir geheißen.

Enttäuscht über die Tatsache, dass ich keine Zigaretten hatte, trottete ich in mein Bett zurück. Ellesar hielt sein versprechen und kam mich mit dem Tee besuchen. Leider war er total bitter und ohne einen Schuss Alkohol.

Als Ellesar vorhatte zu gehen, wollte ich mich gerade beschweren, als er mir einen Kuss auf den Mund gab. Es war nur ein kurzer, flüchtiger Kuss, dennoch büßte er nichts an Zärtlichkeit und Wärme ein. Er murmelte noch ein ‚Gute Besserung' und verließ das Zimmer. Ich blickte ihm nach, selbst als er längst verschwunden war, starrte ich noch auf die Tür.

War das wirklich nur ein Gute-Besserung-Kuss gewesen, oder empfand er etwa doch mehr für mich!


	7. Kap 6 Teil 1

**6**

Ich dachte den ganzen Tag darüber nach. Warum beschäftigte es mich so? Konnte es sein, dass ich etwas mehr für ihn fühlte und ich ihn nicht nur als ‚Kippenautomat' sah!

Ich wusste nicht, warum es mich so bewegte.

Ich sah Ellesar während meiner Krankheit nicht wieder. Als ich endlich wieder gesund war, teilte mir Legolas mit, dass ich von nun an bei Elrond in Bruchtal leben solle, da ich mein Gedächtnis offenbar nicht wiedergefunden hatte.

Betrübt suchte ich meine Sachen zusammen. Es war nicht viel. Ich fand meine Jeans wieder, die ich beim Erwachen in Düsterwald getragen hatte.

Gedankenverloren durchsuchte ich die Taschen und stieß auf einen Songtext, den ich total betrunken, in der Bar auf eine Serviette geschrieben hatte. Ich las ihn durch und ich erinnerte mich an die Zeit, in der ich noch Carry gewesen war. Ich begann meinen Lieblingssong zu singen, den ich selbst geschrieben und komponiert hatte. Es sollte meine Debütsingle werden. Aber ich hatte den Durchbruch ja nicht geschafft wegen diesem Herr der Ringe – Film und Peter Jacksons Entscheidung.

Ich sank auf das Bett und versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn Peter Jackson an jenem Tag nicht zu mir gekommen wäre, um mir zu sagen, dass er sich doch für Enya entschieden hatte und ich nicht total betrunken gegen die Mauer gefahren wäre.

Dann wäre ich jetzt wohl ein großer Star, würde vielleicht auf der Bühne im Kodak - Theatre singen und den Oskar für die beste Filmmusik einheimsen. Wäre auf Amerika Tour und würde jede Menge Autogramme geben. Ich würde täglich hart für meine Bühnenshow arbeiten und mein zweites Nummer Eins Album aufnehmen. Die größten Stars würden mir Blumen und Pralinen schicken und mir zu meinem Erfolg gratulieren.

Stattdessen war ich in meiner Welt gestorben und saß jetzt in Mittelerde fest. Mit zwei Brüdern, von denen der eine ein notgeiler Elb war, der mich flachlegen wollte und der andere jemand, den ich kaum kannte, der aber eine seltsame Faszination auf mich ausübte.

Und jetzt sollte ich ein unsterbliches Leben als Elb führen, dass niemals enden würde. Völlig uninteressant, jeden Tag dieselbe Leier und keine Abwechslung.

Bei dieser Vorstellung sprang ich auf. Das war das letzte, was ich wollte. Es war nun wirklich nicht meine Art, sich auf ein solches Leben einzulassen.

Ich zog mein Kleid aus und schlüpfte in meine alten Kleider. Dann ging ich schnell hinaus zu den Ställen, nahm mir ein Pferd und wollte Düsterwald so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Was mir tatsächlich gelang.

Tagelang irrte ich umher, ohne auch nur die geringste Ahnung zu haben, wo ich war. Mein Lembas, das ich mir eingepackt hatte, ging langsam zur neige und ich bereute es, keine Waffe bei mir zu haben, um mir etwas zu Essen zu fangen oder mich gegebenen Falls zu verteidigen.

Ich ritt weiter und ernährte mich von Beeren.

Eines Abends, als ich mir einen Platz zum Übernachten suchte, erblickte ich am Horizont eine Bergkette. Ich wusste sofort, dass es nur das Nebelgebirge sein konnte.

Am folgenden Abend hatte ich den Fuß des Gebirges erreicht. Ich suchte mir einen sicheren Rastplatz und bereitete mein Nachtlager vor. Gerade als ich mich hingelegt hatte und die Augen schließen wollte, hörte ich ein seltsames Geräusch. So leise wie möglich stand ich wieder auf, suchte mir einen Stock, damit ich mich wehren konnte und versteckte mich hinter einem Baum, um einen guten Blick auf mein Lager zu haben, ohne gesehen zu werden.

Ich musste nicht lange warten, bis ein Schatten zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat. Konzentriert und bereit sofort zuzuschlagen, umklammerte ich mit den Händen den Stock.

Die Person schien etwas zu suchen, denn sie blickte angestrengt auf den Boden. Gerade als sie sich umdrehte und den Kopf hob, wollte ich hinter dem Baum hervorspringen und sie niederstrecken. Doch just in diesem Moment fiel das Mondlicht auf das Gesicht der Person und ich erkannte Ellesar.

Verblüfft ließ ich den Stock sinken. Was wollte er? Suchte er mich etwa? Aber ich wollte nicht gefunden werde. Ohne lange zu überlegen, drehte ich mich um und verschwand lautlos zwischen den Felsen. Ich kletterte die ganze Nacht über Felsen, immer bergauf. Immer mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass er mich entdeckt hatte und verfolgte.

Als die Sonne aufging sank ich erschöpft auf einen Stein. Ich sah nach oben zur Spitze und erkannte, dass ich noch viel vor mir hatte. Entkräftet ließ ich meinen Kopf sinken, schloss kurz die Augen, um mich auszuruhen. Dann kletterte ich weiter.

Aber ich war zu müde. Ich tat einen unbedachten Schritt und glitt auf dem abbröckelnden Gestein aus. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich irgendwo festzuhalten, schaffte es aber nicht. Ich rutschte den Abhang hinunter und kam erst wieder zum Halt, als ich gegen einige hochragende, spitze Felsen prallte.

Doch ich hatte schon längst das Bewusstsein verloren und wusste nicht, was danach geschah.


	8. Kap 7 Teil 1

**7**

Als ich erwachte, sah ich einen sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Plötzlich fiel mir ein, was geschehen war und wollte mich aufrappeln. Da erinnerte ich mich auch an meine Schmerzen, die ich vor meiner Ohnmacht gehabt hatte.

Ich versuchte meinen Kopf zu bewegen, um zu sehen, wo ich war, als eine, für mich weit entfernt klingende, vertraute Stimme sprach:

„Du solltest dich nicht bewegen. Du bist schwer verletzt."

Erschöpft versuchte ich zu antworten, aber ich brachte kein Wort heraus. Dann sah ich endlich das Gesicht zu dem die Stimme gehörte, es war Ellesar's Gesicht.

Er lächelte mich an und sagte:

„Keine Sorge, Morgen bringe ich dich nach Bruchtal und dort wird Elrond dich schon wieder zusammenflicken!"

Ich wandte meinen Blick ab, ich wollte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen, ich hatte ihn bestimmt sehr verletzt. Ich wünschte mir, dass ich jetzt meinen Arm hätte bewegen können, um mir die Tränen abzuwischen.

Als Ellesar mich auf sein Pferd hob, war es noch früh am Morgen. Er wollte mich so schnell wie möglich nach Bruchtal bringen. Auf dem Weg dorthin verlor ich wieder die Besinnung.

Dort angekommen kümmerte sich sofort, wie man mir später berichtete, Elrond um mich.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, tupfte mir gerade eine wunderschöne, aber mir unbekannte, Frau die Stirn ab.

„Wer bist du?", flüsterte ich.

„Ich bin Arwen, Elronds Tochter." erwiderte sie ruhig.

„Danke!"

Arwen lächelte mich an und erklärte mir:

„Bedanke dich lieber bei Ellesar, immerhin hat er dich gefunden und hergebracht."

Ich schloss wieder die Augen und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Viele Tage vergingen, bis ich wieder laufen konnte. Aber ich hatte noch große Schmerzen, bei meinen Gehversuchen. Ellesar hatte mich die ganze Zeit nicht besucht, aber von Arwen erfuhr ich, dass er noch in Bruchtal war.

Eines Nachts konnte ich wegen meiner Schmerzen wieder einmal nicht schlafen, also stand ich auf und tastete mich langsam zur Tür. Ich wollte mir etwas zu Trinken holen, in der Hoffnung, dann einschlafen zu können.

Nachdem ich mir in der leeren Küche etwas zu trinken geholt hatte, ging ich wieder zurück, machte aber auf dem Weg eine Pause. Da das Laufen für mich noch eine große Qual war, lehnte ich mich an eine Wand und blickte hinaus auf das schlafende Bruchtal.

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um, als ich angesprochen wurde:

„Warum bist du nicht im Bett?"

Regungslos standen Ellesar und ich uns gegenüber.

Als ich nicht antwortete, sagte er:

„Geh wieder in dein Bett. Es ist spät und du bist noch nicht gesund."

„Ich – ich habe mir was zu trinken geholt." erwiderte ich, in der Hoffnung mich damit rechtfertigen zu können.

„Dann geh jetzt wieder in dein Bett." beharrte Ellesar.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Was tut dir leid?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe." sagte ich mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht. Aber jetzt geh endlich in dein Bett!"

Ellesar drehte sich um und ging. Ich wollte auch gehen, aber meine Beine gehorchten mir nicht. Ich konnte sie nicht bewegen. Plötzlich gaben sie nach und ich sank auf den Boden.

Ellesar drehte sich wieder um und als er sah, wie ich weinend auf dem Boden saß, stürzte er sofort auf mich zu. Er setzte sich neben mich auf den Boden und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Es tut mir so leid!", schluchzte ich.

Ellesar nahm mich in den Arm und streichelte mir über den Kopf.

„Ich weiß."

„Danke, Ellesar."

Ellesar hob mich auf und trug mich in mein Zimmer zurück, dort legte er mich ins Bett und verließ das Zimmer.

Als Elrond am Morgen hereinkam, wurde er von Ellesar begleitet. Elrond sah kurz nach mir und verschwand dann wieder.

Ellesar aber setzte sich ans Ende des Bettes und fragte:

„Warum bist du weggelaufen, von Düsterwald und am Nebelgebirge?"

So schwer war mir noch nie eine Antwort gefallen und schließlich sagte ich:

„Weil ich kein Elb mehr sein wollte. Und ich wollte mein altes Leben wiederhaben."

Erstaunt sah mich Ellesar an:

„Wie meinst du das? Erinnerst du dich etwa an dein altes Leben?"

„Natürlich, an jedes Detail! Aber deswegen hättet ihr es mir nicht wieder geben können."

„Du kennst dein altes Leben! Aber warum hast du das nicht gesagt?"

„Wie gesagt, ihr könnt es mir nicht wiedergeben."

Wir schwiegen, wusste nicht, was wir sagen sollten. Und endlich fragte Ellesar:

„Warum? Warum können wir es dir nicht wiedergeben?"

„Weil es nicht einmal in Mittelerde stattgefunden hat. Es war eine ganz andere Welt. Dort gibt es nur Menschen und normale Tiere wie Hunde und Katzen. Ich war dort ein Mensch, kein Elb." Ich machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Außerdem bin ich, glaube ich, gestorben und dann auf der Lichtung aufgewacht."

Plötzlich lachte Ellesar.

„Du willst mich für dumm verkaufen, oder!"

Verständnislos sah ich ihn an, er glaubte mir nicht. Dabei hatte ich gedacht, dass gerade er mich verstehen müsste.

„Nein, ich lüge dich nicht an! Ich – ich sage die Wahrheit!"

Nach diesen Worten lachte Ellesar nicht mehr. Ernst sah er mich an und fragte:

„Und du sagst auch wirklich die Wahrheit, Linwê?"

„Natürlich!"

Langsam sagte Ellesar:

„Gut, ich glaube dir. Aber alle anderen werden es nicht tun!"

Erleichtert sah ich ihn an:

„Das ist mir egal! Hautsache du glaubst mir."

Wir lächelten uns an und plötzlich flog die Tür auf.

Zu unserer Überraschung kam Legolas schwungvoll hereinspaziert.

„Linwê, mein Schatz! Was ist nur geschehen! Du kannst nicht vor deinen Gefühlen zu mir davonlaufen! Gib sie zu und komm in meine Arme."

Ratlos blickten wir zu ihm. Legolas schien, im Eifer des Gefechts, Ellesar nicht bemerkt zu haben und sah ihn nun ratlos an.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, Bruderherz!"

„Ich komme nur, um meine Herzensdame zu besuchen." erwiderte Legolas auf seine arrogante Art. Und dann sagte er an mich gewandt:

„Würdest du uns für einen Augenblick entschuldigen?"

Dann zog er Ellesar hinaus.

Das hätten sie sich sparen können, denn sie redeten vor meiner Tür so laut, dass ich sie gut hören konnte. Kaum war die Tür zu, fuhr Ellesar Legolas an:

„Was soll das? Hast du immer noch nicht verstanden, dass sie nichts von dir will?"

„Oh bitte, Ellesar! Die Kleine ist total heiß auf mich! Sie ist doch nur weggelaufen, um sich den schmerzhaften Abschied von mir zu ersparen! Du wirst sehen, dass sie gleich in meine Arme sinken wird."

„Das glaubst auch nur du! Lass sie endlich in Ruhe!"

„Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig! Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du zu blöd bist dir eine Tussi anzulachen! Ich werde heute Nacht auf jeden Fall sehr viel Spaß mit Linwê haben!"

„Wie war das? Das kannst du nicht machen, Legolas!"

„Und wie ich kann!"

„Selbst wenn sie wollte, wäre es unmöglich! Sie hat noch schmerzen. Linwê ist froh, wenn sie sich wieder auf den Beinen halten kann!"

„Die heiße Gefühle, die sie für mich hat, werden sie jeden Schmerz vergessen lassen."

Das war mir dann doch zu viel; ich musste mich rechtfertigen.

Mühsam kletterte ich aus dem Bett. Ich nahm mir die Krücken, die mir Elrond gegeben hatte und ging so leise wie möglich zur Tür. Die beiden bemerkten mich nicht, da sie immer noch heftigst diskutierten. Mit letzter Kraft riss ich die Tür auf. Dort standen sich Legolas und Ellesar mit geballten Fäusten gegenüber. Als ich ihnen auffiel, hielten sie sofort mit ihrem Streitgespräch inne.

„Legolas, das Letzte, das ich mit dir tun würde, ist mit dir zu schlafen. Du bist wirklich der größte Idiot, den ich kenne und ich werde mich hüten, mit dir etwas anzufangen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin dir dankbar, dass du mich zuerst aufgenommen hast, aber deswegen werde ich trotzdem nicht mit dir schlafen! Ist das jetzt klar!", schnaubte ich, mit letzter Kraft.

„Ist das dein letztes Wort?", fragte mich Legolas.

„Ja!", betonte ich laut und deutlich.

„Gut, dann noch viel Spaß mit dem Loser hier!"

Bei diesen Worten nickte Legolas zu Ellesar hin und schlenderte davon. Aber ich konnte mich trotz Krücken nicht länger auf den Beinen halten und brach zusammen.

Ich kniete auf dem Boden und keuchte Ellesar zu:

„Danke, dass du mich verteidigt hast!"

„Ist doch klar!", erwiderte er und half mir in mein Bett zurück. „Aber du musst mir versprechen, ab jetzt nur noch aufzustehen, wenn Elrond es dir ausdrücklich erlaubt!"

„Natürlich! Aber auch nur, wenn du mich ab sofort täglich besuchst!", antwortete ich lachend.

„Gut, abgemacht!"

Wir gaben uns die Hand darauf und wir hielten unsere Versprechen. Ellesar kam mich jeden Tag besuchen und blieb oft stundenlang. Er erzählte mir Geschichten aus seinem, deutlich längerem, Leben und unterstütze mich bei meinen Gehversuchen.

Ich wurde schnell wieder gesund und Elrond war der festen Überzeugung, dass dies nur Ellesars Unterstützung zu verdanken war.


	9. Kap 8 und letztes von Teil 1

**8 **

Ellesar und ich waren inzwischen die besten Freunde und waren meist nur zusammen aufzufinden.

Eines Abends, als ich vom heimlichen Rauchen heimkam – Ellesar wollte früh ins Bett gehen -, sah ich Ellesar, wie er auf einem der Balkone umherschlich.

Ich war neugierig, was er dort tat und versteckte ich mich schnell hinter einem Busch. Der Mond schien hell und ich konnte gut sehen, was dort Oben vor sich ging. Außerdem hatte ich auch meine Elbenaugen und so konnte ich alles genau beobachten.

Ellesar klopfte an eine Balkontür, die gleich darauf aufging. Eine schöne, blonde Elbin trat heraus und umarmte Ellesar innig. Ellesar erwiderte diese Zärtlichkeit mit heißen Küssen an ihrem Hals.

Ich spürte einen Stich in der Brust. War ich etwa eifersüchtig, oder waren das die Nachwirkungen meiner Verletzungen? Ich konnte nicht länger hinsehen, also wandte ich meinen Blick ab und verschwand lautlos.

Diese Nacht war eine Tortur für mich. Immer wieder sah ich Ellesar mit dieser Elbin vor mir. Und plötzlich fiel mir der Kuss wieder ein. Damit war für mich klar, dass ich in Ellesar verliebt war.

Es war eine schreckliche Erkenntnis für mich. Ich war noch nie verliebt gewesen. Jetzt war ich in ihn verliebt, aber er liebte offenbar eine andere. Nun, da ich wusste, was ich für ihn empfand, wusste ich leider nicht mehr, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Völlig erstarrt saß ich mit ihm am Frühstückstisch. Und wenn er mich etwas fragte, bekam er nur kurze, gestotterte Antworten. Auf diese Weise entging ihm natürlich nicht, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

Er fragte mich, was mit mir los sei, aber ich sagte nur:

„Alles bestens!"

Was die größte Lüge meines Lebens war.

So ging das den ganzen Tag weiter, bis es Ellesar dann zu blöd wurde. Gegen Abend packte er mich am Arm und zog mich an einen Ort, an dem wir allein waren.

Dann sagte er:

„Also, entweder du erzählst mir sofort, was los ist, oder ich gebe dir nichts mehr zum Rauchen."

Das saß. Bei einer solchen Drohung musste ich natürlich ehrlich sein.

„Na ja," druckste ich herum. Und Ellesar sah mich fragend an. „ich habe dich gestern Abend mit dieser Elbin gesehen und möchte wissen, was da zwischen euch läuft."

„Oh, ich verstehe! Du meinst sicher Alatàriêl."

„Kein Ahnung, wie die heißt."

„Ok, ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Weißt du, jeder Mann braucht seinen Spaß, nicht nur Legolas."

„Also seid ihr ein Paar!"

„Nein, das würde ich nicht sagen. Es ist eine gefühllose, rein sexuelle Beziehung."

„Und warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Ich dachte wir sind Freunde!"

„Das sind wir auch, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, du wärst dann eifersüchtig."

Ich war erstaunt, wieso sollte er das glauben! Aber er hatte recht, ich war eifersüchtig.

„Aber Ellesar, warum sollte ich denn eifersüchtig sein?"

Ellesar sah mich plötzlich mit einem seltsamen Blick an und sagte dann:

„Ich wäre eifersüchtig, wenn du so eine Beziehung hättest."

Das machte mich nun wirklich stutzig.

„Aber warum?", hakte ich vorsichtig nach.

Ellesar zögerte, dann gestand er mir:

„Ich – ich – weil ich dich liebe. Ok, jetzt ist es raus. Ich hab mich total in dich verliebt. Und ich dachte, wenn ich dir davon erzähle, willst du erst recht nichts von mir."

Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich wusste, dass Ellesar mich gern hatte, aber das er mich liebte...

„Aber warum hast du dann diese Affäre mit dieser Alatàriêl?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Für mich war hiermit das Gespräch beendet und lief auf mein Zimmer.

Ich wälzte mich in meinem Bett hin und her, aber es hatte keinen Wert. Ich konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Das war in gewisser Weise auch verständlich , denn es war schon längst Mittag.

Ich stand auf und zog mich um. Als ich so vor dem Spiegel stand und mich betrachtete, kam mir die Idee, ein Bad zu nehmen.

Nach einem langen, genüsslichen Bad, konnte ich keine Ausrede mehr finden, mein Zimmer nicht zu verlassen. Seufzend begab ich mich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal; mir knurrte langsam der Magen.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es, Ellesar den ganzen Tag nicht zu begegnen. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich ihn nicht sehen wollte, aber ich wusste auch nicht, was ich sagen sollte, wenn ich ihn treffen würde.

Allerdings sah ich Alatàriêl, die von mir, ohne den Grund zu wissen, einen äußerst giftigen Blick erntete.

Dieser Tag war einer der langweiligsten meines Lebens. Ohne Ellesar schien jede Unternehmung monoton.

Am nächsten Tag konnte ich es nicht mehr vermeiden, mit Ellesar zusammenzustoßen.

Als ich ihn von weitem kommen sah, änderte ich sofort den Kurs, aber er hatte mich schnell eingeholt.

„Warum weichst du mir aus?", fragte er mich.

„Ich weiche dir doch nicht aus. Wie kommst du darauf?", log ich.

„Natürlich weichst du mir aus. Aber ich verstehe nicht warum! Gut, ich hatte eine Affäre, aber was stört es dich? Immerhin beruht meine Liebe zu dir nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Hatte?"

„Ja, ich hab sie gestern Abend beendet. Aber sag mir jetzt warum du mir aus dem Weg gehst!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten soll. Ich hätte es einfach nicht von dir erwartet."

„Ich bin nicht perfekt!"

„Bis vor kurzem warst du perfekt - für mich."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich – ich – ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Tut mir Leid!"

Ich drehte mich um und rannte davon. Ellesar blickte mir verwirrt nach.

Es blieb nicht unsere einzige Begegnung an diesem Tag. Beim Abendessen saßen wir wie immer nebeneinander, aber wir sagten nichts und sahen uns nicht an. Wir aßen nur stumm unsere Mahlzeit.

Unbeabsichtigt erhob ich mich im selben Moment wie Ellesar. Wir waren beide überrascht und sahen uns an. Ich schaute schnell wieder weg, aber Ellesar blickte mich immer noch an.

Allen anderen an der Tafel schien unser Verhalten nicht aufzufallen oder sie schwiegen höflich.

Ich dachte bis spät in die Nacht über Ellesar nach. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, bis ich mich dazu entschloss, mich umzuziehen und ins Bett zu gehen. Ich kam gerade in Unterwäsche aus dem Bad, als ich Ellesar erblickte, der unbemerkt hereingekommen war.

„Was – was willst du denn hier?", stotterte ich.

Ellesar aber antwortete nicht, er sah mich nur fassungslos an. Ich guckte an mir herunter, sah ihn an und zog mir dann so schnell wie möglich den Morgenmantel über, den ich auf meinem Bett liegen hatte.

Vorwurfsvoll blickte ich ihn wieder an und endlich fing sich Ellesar wieder.

„Ich wollte, nein, ich muss mit dir reden!"

„Und das mitten in der Nacht?"

„Ich hab gesehen, dass noch Licht bei dir brennt."

„Also gut, rede Ellesar!", befahl ich.

„Kann es sein, dass meine Liebe für dich doch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht?", fragte er mich.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Also nicht. Tut mir Leid, dass ich gefragt habe."

Ellesar wandte sich schon zu gehen, aber ich hielt ihn auf:

„Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt, ich –„

Ellesar drehte sich wieder um.

„- ich will nur nicht verletzt werden, verstehst du? Und ich hab Angst, dass du mich verletzten könntest, seit ich von dieser Sache weiß. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen kann."

Betreten sah Ellesar mich an.

„Ja, ich verstehe. Ich werde dein Vertrauen wiedergewinnen. Das verspreche ich dir." er machte eine Pause und fuhr dann fort:

„Ich muss Morgen übrigens leider abreisen. Mein Vater will, dass Legolas und ich mal wieder nach Hause kommen. Ich komm dich bald wieder besuchen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Ellesar vorerst aus meinem Leben.

**Ende Teil 1**


End file.
